Nimfold 9
by Girl With a Little Blue box
Summary: First story be nice :) Hopefully start to a series. The doctor meets a mysterious women under some odd circumstances but can and should he trust her ? Please read, would mean a lot :) P.S I'm really bad as summerys. xXx
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor woke slowly, to the sound of humming, not the TARDIS humming but a woman.

He put his hands over his face as his eyes began to focus, he very quickly notice the extreme amount of light in the room, along with a pounding headache. Where was he? The last thing he remembered was dropping Clara of at her home and then… Nothing. He looked back over at the woman, she was pale with light blonde, no more like white hair, her light curls crowded her face. She had her eyes closed but he knew she was awake. After a while of observing her he went back to shielding his eyes.

She looked at him; his bow tie was red, red, that meant it was before her timeline. Of course this was the day they met, well the day he met her, she still hadn't technically met him yet but she would soon, just a few more hours.

"Where are we?" The Doctor asked rather suddenly.

"Nimfold 9, well just above Nimfold 9" She replied.

"Whats your name?" He asked as he tried to get up on his feet.

She hesitated and then smiled.

"Aram" She said as she too stood up.

"Okay, Aram Do you have any idea why we are here?" She watch him move strangely across the wall, presumably looking for an exit.

"Well last thing I remember I was sat in a bar on Ranot and then I was here" The Doctor started making his way towards her.

"Okay one more question, you woke up in a strange room with a strange man, who's asking questions but yet you still haven't asked who I am and you haven't hesitated when answering my questions Or when coming near me, so answer me this, why?" he asked stood almost an inch away from her face.

"Because I trust you" Simple answer, just gave more questions.

"Why?" he move away and began to re-examine the room.

"Does it need explaining Doctor" She said as the leant against the wall.

"How do you know who I am?" He turned and looked at her.

Aram was about to speak but stopped, she need to say something the would capture his attention long enough for him to begin to trust her. She smiled.

"Spoilers" the Doctor stopped and look at her.

"What did you say?" He moved back over to where she stood.

"Oh come on you heard me"

Then she moved slowly and rather alluringly to the centre of the room.

"Kochav" Aram let out a clever sounding laugh as a small square opened up on the floor in the corner of the room.

"Oh I do love myself sometimes"

"Come along then" She said as the slid through the square.

"How did you know that was there?" The doctor asked before moving.

"Because I put it here of course, well the person I use to be put it here"

"What is that supposed to mean?" The doctor asked in frustration.

"i… I can't tell you but you have to trust me, I know for you it's a long shot. Climbing into a strange hole with some random woman in some random place but I promise you that it's going to be fine "

"How do you know?"

"Because I can remember, look in 3 hours you're going to meet someone, okay? And it's important that it happens so will you just stop asking questions on get in the hole?" Wow that's something she didn't expect to say today.

"Okay" The Doctor cautiously made his was way to the hole in the floor before slipping in.


	2. Chapter 2

"Stop" Aram turned to look at the Doctor.

"Why?"

"I want some answers before I go ahead" He said with an eyebrow raised.

"Okay, what do you want to know?"

"You said that you trust me and you already knew who I was but yet I've never met you"

"I'm from your future "Oh god not another messed up timeline, thought the Doctor.

"Don't worry its nothing like you and River" That really got the Doctors attention.

"You know about River?" He asked moving a little closer.

"Yes, I've met her, only once"

"Who are you?" he asked slowly.

"You'll find out, if your patient "The Doctor stood close to her again, he watched her.

"Fine but if your lieing…" He stopped as she put her hand on his arm, she looked up at him, and there was something sad in her eyes.

"I know "

And then they carried on walking in silence, the Doctors mind was racing something felt wrong about trusting Aram but at the same time it was like there was something deep inside him telling him to trust her, and he listened to it.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

After walking for around an hour they came to a room, it was dimly lit and had a large window displaying a view of the planet below.

"We're at a dead end?" The doctor questioned as he looked out the window.

"No, but I am" Aram said quietly.

"What's that purpose to mean" Aram could hear the concern in his voice something she haddent heard in a long time.

"Oh nothing" She said smiling but he wasn't fooled.

"So now what do we do?" The Doctor asked her as he folded his arms and leant on the window.

"Nothing, I have a friends on the way, she's going to get us out of here" Aram slid down the wall onto the floor.

"You sound as if you've planned this out?" The Doctor said in his smart voice as he tilted his head to the right a little.

"Well I probably did at some point in the near future, well my near future, you very far future" She smiled and he raised his head.

"This friend who are they?"

"Oh no one, just someone who owes me a favour" Aram Sighed and closed her eyes.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Aram looked over at the Doctor who appeared to be asleep in the corner, then she looked down at her watch.

"32 minutes" She whispered to herself.

Aram realised that she only had two options, go back to the room, which would probably lead to death or she could make her escape using the window, the lack of oxygen wouldn't cause a problem for her but how was she to get free from the ship without falling.

Aram looked back down at her watch, 22 minutes. She knew that she couldn't be here, it would mess up her timeline and her memories proved that she got out of here somehow, and then she remembered.

"I could take my natural form" She said to herself.

"But you'd be trapped like that forever" She replied back to herself.

" Well maybe that's what I'm meant to do, and beside it won't be that bad and you can always take the form of a human for short periods of time"

"It won't be the same "she whispered back to herself, looking back down at her watch.

"Guess it's better than death"

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The Doctor woke to the sound of knocking on the window.

He sat up quick not really noticing that he was now alone, he was dazed for a few seconds, then the knocking started again.

He looked at the window, there was a girl she looked around twenty and she had very big brown curly hair, it matched her beautiful hazel eyes.

She smiled and pointed to the leaver that opened the window, the doctor now realizing that she probably couldn't breathe quickly opened the window.

She climbed in.

"You must be the Doctor" she said excitedly.

"Yes" The Doctor said warily.

"Hello Doctor I'm Mara Doolittle, and you coming with me" She held out he hand and smiled.

**Sequel will be longer this was just an introduction.**


End file.
